


Bite Me

by freckledandspectacled



Series: Prompt List #1 [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: 17. “Bite me”





	Bite Me

Edward isn’t happy with his current situation. He’s tied at his wrists and ankles— a strip of duct-tape over his mouth— in the back of a corvette. In the driver’s seat is the man who abducted him. Edward had pegged him as Latino, but what had really been important in identifying him was the distinctive streak of pink in his hair. 

Eduardo Flamingo, assassin for hire and notorious cannibal. Edward wonders who hired him, and how long it will take Zsasz to find him. Oswald has no doubt noticed his absence by now, but there’s very little Edward can do to help in this situation. His phone and his knife had been taken, the phone destroyed, and the knife pocketed. Edward had been given no clues as to what this was about, but seeing as he wasn’t dead yet, it _probably_ wasn’t a hit. Probably. If only because Flamingo didn’t do much in the way of clean-up. It wasn’t his modus operandi. 

He rolls onto his back, doing his best to memorize the turns they’ve taken, where they’re going. Flamingo hadn’t blindfolded him, which was a mistake if he was taking Edward somewhere important.

Unless he didn’t expect that Edward would be leaving. 

Edward knew precisely where they were so far, but they were approaching Gotham’s limits, and he didn’t know the back roads as well. It made him a bit nervous pondering the possibility. Thankfully, they soon slowed. The car pulled into a lot, and Edward quickly noted everything about it, and the building they were approaching. He could recall how to get here if asked, and that was what mattered. 

Flamingo stopped the car and got out, opening the back door near Edward’s head. He dragged Edward out, hoisting him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The _indignity_. They went through a service door into some sort of warehouse, probably for shipping or distribution considering the district they were in.

He was placed into a chair, and then Flamingo drew his gun, pulling another chair up across from Edward. He stepped closer and ripped the tape from Edward’s mouth, drawing a hiss out of him. That _hurt_.

“We’ve got some time until my employers get here for the exchange,” Flamingo said, sitting across from him. He winked. “Why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?”

“ _Bite me_ ,” Edward spat. His face drained of color a moment later. “No, wait, you _actually_ might.”

“Mmm, maybe some other time, _lindo_. Unfortunately, I wasn’t cleared for that kind of thing on this job.” He stood, walking slowly towards Edward. Edward leaned back in his chair, and then Flamingo’s hand was grabbing his face, lightning fast. “But they never said I couldn’t have a little taste.”

He leaned in, dragging his tongue from Edward’s jawline, up. Edward squeezed his eyes shut, and in the distance, something banged loudly. The sound had come from the direction of the service door they’d entered through. Flamingo jolted upright and let go of his face, weapon pointed at the door. If this sudden wariness was his reaction, then the people he was meeting with probably weren’t meant to enter through the same door that they had to make the exchange, which meant…

“Oh, you’re in trouble now,” Edward said, grin manically wide. Flamingo looked down at him, doing a double take as he took in the now-predatory look on Edward’s face. 

“Who the fuck is coming?” Flamingo exclaimed. “This was supposed to be an easy job!” There were several sets of footsteps, and a sharp rapping sound that echoed intermittently off of the high ceilings of the warehouse.

“That’s my _boyfriend_ , you _imbecile_.”


End file.
